Gotham Knight
by Neo Fox Legend
Summary: Konoha was never his home. It was full of hate that was continuously pointed at him. But this new place. This new world was full of darkness. Gotham might be able to be saved. It just needs someone to save it. He has the training. He just needs to become something more. A symbol that shine's through the darkness that is Gotham.
1. Origins P1

Hey guys new story for you. I own none of the things in this.

* * *

Naruto felt numb. As if every part of his body was frozen and he couldn't move. So much for becoming a ninja.

Naruto was a simple kid. He loved ramen and wanted to become Hokage so that everyone in the village, but with the information he had just discovered he realized that would never happen.

A letter. A letter that explained his entire shit show of a life. He was a jinchūriki. He had a demon sealed inside of him. It was why the village hated him. The years of loneliness and abuse for something his damn father had done.

 _Dear Naruto_

 _I'm sorry my son. I'm so sorry. If I had another choice I would, but only an Uzumaki can hold the strongest of the Biju. If you haven't realized it yet, I am your father Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage._

 _Your mother is Kushina Uzumaki. She is without a doubt a better person then I am, because she would never do this to you. But I have to. It's my duty to protect the village from any threat. Just know that I believe that you can over come this._

 _In this letter contains a seal that holds a list of jutsus, fighting styles and history of both I and your mother's families. Use them well to combat anything that comes for you. Always know that we will all ways be watching over you our little maelstrom._

 _Sincerely and lovingly_

 _Your father_

Naruto hated this. He couldn't even really hate the one source of his misery. It wasn't like he could blame his father. He couldn't see the future. He couldn't see that the villagers would treat him like garbage.

Naruto knew that becoming a ninja was just futile. The village would always see him as the demon and the boy that he was. That was where his new technique came in.

Naruto had failed his Genin exam for the third time. His instructor Mizuki had told him their was a bonus test to become a genin. Naruto didn't trust Mizuki, but he was desperate to become a ninja. Naruto just had to learn one technique. He went well above that. HE had learned two jutsus.

The first was the Shadow Clone technique. This allowed him to make clones of himself that were real. They could fight and learn information. The second jutsu was strange to say the least. It was called the Other World Teleportation. Naruto assumed it did want it was called. It allowed the person to teleport to a new world. The details were kinda iffy about it, but it was created by the First Hokage so it had to be an awesome technique.

Naruto was mostly doing this because he was done. Done with the stares of disqust and hatred. Done with not having anyone to care about.

 _'So long Konoha.'_

And with that Naruto was gone.

* * *

Gotham City was a cesspool of crime and corruption. For Naruto it was home for the last six months.

Naruto honestly felt like Gotham was a step up from Konoha. Yes here he was a homeless thirteen year old, but here people hated for just living not because he had a giant fox in his gut.

Speaking of the fox.

" **Boy get up there's people approaching."** The Fox had decided to grace him with his presences after they arrived in this new world. He was a sarcastic asshole that decided he wanted to make Naruto's life a living hell. But he was the only thing that Naruto had of his former life.

Coming down the alleyway were three people. Two adults and a girl around his age. They looked like the ideal family and Naruto wished that he could have had that. Parents who looked out for him.

He decided to just hang out in the shadows. For a kid who liked to wear orange he was surprisingly good at disappearing.

That's when he heard another set of footsteps. Another person appeared from the other end of the alley. It was a man covered in dark clothing with an angry look on his face. He stopped the family from going any further.

"Give me your wallet." The man said with a gun pointed at the family. The father put his hands out in a calming motion.

"Just take it easy." He said as he reached into his coat pocket. Naruto knew he shouldn't interfere. He had seen what guns could do. Powerful weapons that didn't require chakra.

But he wasn't a coward. He had once wanted to be a ninja for Kami's sake. He had to act.

The crook with the gun was grinning now. He was about to make off with a wallet full of cash. These people looked well off and he would probably be well fed for a couple of days, maybe even a week! Then he saw the necklace. It was a shiny pear necklace.

"Necklace too!" His greed could be seen in his eyes.

"Please not this. It was my mother's!" The woman cried. The crook grabbed by the arm furiously. The man went to interfere. The girl began to cry in fright. Then a trash can enter the fray.

The metal can slammed into the crooks back causing him to drop the gun and fall to the ground. A figure dropped from above onto the criminal and began to beat him. It was Naruto decked in orange pants and a white t-shirt.

The criminal tried to fight back, but Naruto was far to strong. His fist struck again and again and the criminal soon lost consciousness. Naruto stood up, a smile on his face from his victory. It was only then did he realize that he was hurt.

A bullet had lodged into his shoulder and Naruto clutched it and winced.

" **Fucking reckless. Should have been smart and stayed out of it. Stupid brat."** Naruto didn't argue with the Fox because he was right. He was being a hero and got shot for it.

"Are you alright." While he was lost in his thoughts, the girl had approached him. Her father was comforting her mother, not even bothering to look at his families' hero.

"I'm fine." Naruto muttered under his breath as he stood up and got ready to leave.

"Wait! Who are you?" Naruto looked at her. Her blue eyes were locked onto him with a fixation that startled him. She would be beautiful in the future. Of that he would be certain.

"I'm Naruto." He said and then ran into the darkness of Gotham.

Unknown to him this encounter with Alexa Wayne would change her life and outlook forever.

* * *

 **Seven Years Later**

Naruto Uzumaki had changed a lot in the last seven years. No longer a scrawny kid and raggedy clothing. He was now twenty years old and was near 6'ft tall and broad shoulder. He was wearing in expansive orange dress shirt with dress pants and had a drink in hand. He was standing next to the bar talking to the bartender Marv, one of his employees. Marv was a huge man nearing 7'ft tall. He was heavily scarred and always had a grin on his face. He was Naruto's right hand man and best employee. He was the proud owner of one of the most popular bars in Gotham, The Shadow Cabinet. It was a large club filled with dancing college teens and some older patrons all having a good time, drinking, dancing and generally having a good time. Naruto found himself growing bored.

"Get me a refill Marv." The large man nodded and poured another glass of whiskey for his boss. "Slow night tonight?" The large man shrugged his shoulders

"Just another night in Gotham boss." Marv said as his eyes past over the crowd. Naruto nodded then downed the rest of his drink.

"Cool I'll be in the back office." With that Naruto left the main part of the club and climbed a set of stairs to his office. It was mostly bare. A desk next to the window with a computer sitting on it. A lamp. The most outstanding feature was a elevator. If anyone were to look at the blue prints for this building they would see that the elevator didn't exist.

 _'Just another night in Gotham.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he went down. Another night in Gotham was a nightmare to someone else.

* * *

James Gordon was once the brightest star in the GCPD. In his younger years he was in charge of cases such as the Bertinelli murders, the Wayne incident and the early rise of mafia heads. For awhile he had gotten out of Gotham. Had raised a family. His young children Barbra and James Jr were his life. But his return to Gotham was long time coming.

Chicago had been nice for awhile. It was much safer then Gotham. The children were coming along nicely and Lee was happy to be away from the darkness the was Gotham. But after getting into a shoot out with his corrupt partner, no one wanted to work with him. Gotham was his only choice. Lee hadn't been happy, but it was their only choice.

 _'She'll get used to it again.'_ That was what he wanted to believe, but Gotham had a way of turning you into something that you didn't want to be. It was an overwhelming sensation that corrupted some people and ruined even worse people. Escaping Gotham hadn't been easy, but they had managed.

"Hey Jimmy you here about the newest menace to Gotham?" Bullock said to his partner. Gordon had known Harvey Bullock for along time. Back when he had been starting in Gotham they had been easy allies at everything Gotham had to throw at them. Where he had escaped the darkness and left, Harvey was left to endure the anger and corruption the plagued the city.

"What is it Harvey." Gordon asked dryly as his eyes locked onto his partner. Harvey was sitting at his desk a folder in his hand. It was labeled **Unknown.**

"Read this. Some nutjob is going around trying to clean up the streets. He's already been seen around the docks and the lower ends of Gotham. Beating the holy hell out of anyone breaking the law. Hell it says here he found some would-be-rapist and broke both his legs and arms. He also been seen at Marconi's deals.

Gordon read over the file. It had multiple incidents where this ''vigilante' had been seen, but it had no description of the figure. "Looks like Gotham has it own guardian angel."

"Or a demon. Either way it our new case." Harvey said as he grabbed his coat. Gordon sighed and got up as well.

It was going to be a long night in Gotham.

* * *

Willis Todd was a scum bag. He knew that. His wife knew that and his partners in this job knew that. Hell his kid probably knew it. But he was a scum bag that was able to follow orders. And his orders were simple. Kill the newly returned Lieutenant Gordon's wife. Set an example for the man who had made a fool of the Falcone crime family. Pretty simple.

Quickly picking the lock his two partners for this job entered first. Sneaking through the living room of the house, everything was going according to plan. That was when a scream broke the silence. Standing opposite of them was a young teenage girl. The Lieutenant's teenage daughter Barbra.

Barbra Gordon still wasn't used to living in Gotham. Even though she was used to living in a large city. Gotham seemed a thousand times louder then Chicago. She had decided that she was going to get a drink of water to calm herself down. Instead she walked right into a home invasion.

"Barbra what's the matter?" Her mother yelled from the second floor. Barbra tried to yell for her mother but one of the men grabbed her and held a gun to her temple and she just froze.

"You scream and we kill everyone." The man muttered and pulled her back into the kitchen. Willis and his other partner hid in different parts of the living room. They could here someone walking down the steps. Standing at the bottom of the steps was Leslie Gordon nee Tompkins. She was a younger woman who had darker hair with only a bit of gray in it. She was in fact very beautiful.

"Barbra?" Her other asked and looked around not being able to see in the room. That was when Willis struck. He hit Leslie upside the head with his gun and she fell to the ground unconscious. Barbra wanted to run to her mother, but the gun to her head stopped her. The criminal threw her to the ground and pointed the gun at her.

"Sorry kid, but you've seen our faces." Just as he went to pull the trigger the door to the house blew off the hinges. The large wooden door crashed into Willis and sent him flying across the room. A figure leapt into the room. He was tall man and his outfit would have looked ridiculous on anyone else. He wore a large trench coat that covered most of his frame. Covering most of his head and face was a cowl that didn't show his eyes, but whiteness. Across his chest was a symbol of a bat in orange. The rest of his outfit consisted of a black shirt and black pants with a strange belt.

The men went to grab their guns, but the Gordon families hero threw shuriken into the criminals hands, causing them to drop their weapons. The man then tackled one of the attackers and with a strike to the face knocked him out. The other man grabbed a knife from his pocket and went to stab the figure only for him to block and strike the criminal in the chest, knocking the air out of him. The figure then hit the criminal with an uppercut launching the man into the air. He crashed onto a glass table shattering it and knocking him unconscious.

The figure looked around at his handy work. His eyes locked onto Barbra who had by know crawled over to her mother who was still out of it.

"Are you alright?" The figure asked and his voice came across as gruff and menacing, but Barbra could tell he was only a couple years older then her.

"I'm fine." She managed to stutter out and the figure nodded and turned away towards the door.

"Wait who are you?" Barbra needed to know. This man had saved her and her mother lives. He had amazed her with his fighting powers and skills.

The man stopped and turned towards her. In his gruff voice he said two words. Two words that would change Gotham forever.

"I'm Batman."

* * *

What do you guys think? This idea came to me as I working on the new chapter of The Wolverine. It was bugging me something fierce, so I wrote this quick first chapter. See where it goes from here.

Until next time.


	2. Origins P2

Hey guys glad I got a positive response to this. As some can tell it's not a normal Naruto, but what did you expect this Naruto raised himself in Gotham City.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was only ever happy after a night of busting up criminals. Content was a better word and he didn't do it for a cheep thrill.

Cheep thrills in Gotham got people killed.

But after a long night of interrupting two muggings, six drug deals and a home invasion, he could safely say he was content.

Except for one thing. The home invasion on the Gordons. It was crimes like this that kept him awake at night sitting in his secret lair hidden underneath his club. The large hidden basement covered a large area. A place for him to train in his down time and could go over any cases that he was looking into. It was mostly barren except for a desk that he had set up his 'other' work laptop.

"How'd it go tonight boss." Naruto turned from the computer screen to see Marv entering the room, his scarred face giving Naruto a questioning look. For a man that looked quite frightening, the goliath of a man was in fact very intelligent. He also had a deep understanding of the criminal underworld. It was for these reasons that Naruto had Marv working him.

That and Marv was one of Naruto's best friends having grown up with him on the streets of Gotham.

"Tell me Marv what do you know about James Gordon?" Gordon was the only reason why anyone would want to attack his house. He was a cop and from what he knew he was one of the few good ones.

"Well after you left Gotham for awhile, Gordon became one of the up and coming police officers in GCPD. He was put in charge of cases such as the murders of the head of the Bertinelli crime family and his wife. He was also part of task force that was put together to stop the rise of certain crime lords." How Marv knew these things, Naruto didn't know yet and would help him with protecting Gordon and his family.

Whoever wanted to send Gordon a message, still needed to send one.

* * *

"Leslie!" Gordon shouted nervously as he ran into his home, Harvey following . He was shocked to his core when he was working on the new case when he got a call.

His home was attacked. The place where his family lived and slept was invaded. The one place they were supposed to feel safe.

"James." Leslie Gordon nee Tompkins said as she embraced her husband. A set of bandages had been applied to her head. Standing next to her was Barbra who looked extremely shaken.

"Dad he was here." Barbra said as her parents looked at her. Who was she talking about.

"Who was here Barb?" Gordon asked as his daughter got the first happy look on her face.

"Batman."

"Batman? Who the hell is Batman?" Harvey asked confused and Gordon couldn't answer him. Never had he heard of such a ridiculous claim.

"He swooped in here. Blasted the door off it hinges. He saved me and mom." Barbra said and Gordon saw something that was going to cause trouble in the future.

His daughter had a hero worship for a nutjob.

"Gordon." one of the officers on the scene said. "Comisioner Loeb wants to speak to you."

This wasn't over. They weren't finished with him yet. But hopefully this Batman could help

* * *

Alexa Wayne was intrigued. Last night James Gordon's family had been under attack. A hit by the mob that should have left a family dead and a father in mourning. But something had stopped it. Someone.

"I see that your intrigued by this new vigilante Mistress Wayne." Her faithful family butler Alfred said as he place a large tray of food in front of her. But her mind was on other things.

"Gordon's family should have been killed Alfred. But he showed up. He stopped this. This Batman." She said as she layed the morning newspaper out I front of her.

 **Bat Vigilante Stops Mob Hit!**

"As nice as it is that no harm befell the Gordon family perhaps you would like to take a look at other activities the your obsession with Gotham's newest icon." With that Alfred turned the page to Gotham's Attraction. On the page was a picture of smiling man in front of a new club. "It says here that this Shadow Cabinet is all the rage."

Alexa really wasn't interested in this. Not until she saw who the new owner was.

Naruto Uzumaki

"Maybe your right Alfred. Maybe I will check this place out." She said as left the room

Alfred just nodded happy that the girl he saw as a daughter was finally getting a life outside of running Wayne Enterprises.

* * *

"So boss are you gonna make an appearance in the club tonight." Marv asked as he lifted more then 700 pounds. Him and Naruto often did their morning exercises, but he could never quite keep up with the blonde who was pulling three tractor tire across the floor. He swore the vigilante wasn't human no matter how many times he said he was.

"Maybe Marv. I was hoping to put up a surveillance on Gordon tonight while his family is in police protection." Naruto said as he stopped pulling and began to start hitting a near by punching bag.

"You know Nar people will begin to get suspicious of you if you don't start showing up to your own club. Besides can't you have one of your clones watch him?" Naruto had to give Marv credit. People were extremely curious about the young blonde that had stormed Gotham. No quite knew him or where he came from. They wanted to know his favorite foods, colors and activities.

If he had told them it would have been ramen, orange and fighting crime in that order.

"Fine Marv I'll show up tonight, but I'll only partially enjoy it." Naruto told the larger man. He was half attempted to leave a clone here and go patrolling, but every time he did that Marv somehow figured it out then found a creative way to kill it. Last time he dropped a ceiling fan on him. He had a sixth sense for figuring out when Naruto was actually real. It surprised him honestly. And he thought he was a ninja.

"Good maybe you can get hammered like old times." Marv said as he wiped his scarred face of sweat.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Marv." Naruto said as he began to go through hand seals. "Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullets." He then exhaled large burst of air that flew across the room that impacted a target.

"Come on Nar there aint no harm in relaxing every now and then." Marv said as he threw a towel to the blonde hero.

"Not when your Batman." Naruto said grimly as he walked to the elevator.

* * *

The Shadow Cabinet was filling up quickly that night and Naruto was growing bored even faster. His night life was very different compared to this. He much preferred jumping from rooftop to rooftop and fighting criminals then drinking expensive whiskey and acting like a fool. His eyes quickly followed a busty blonde as she walked by. Then again being a fool had its perks. Woman flocked to a fool. Decked out in a red dress shirt and black pants and when he put on his best dopy grin he matched the image of a charming fool to a tee.

His eyes began to wonder now. Rich socialites had covered the floor and they annoyed him no end. They had no idea of the horrors that spread throughout Gotham. The evil he saw each night. They spent their money while those less fortunate struggled to make an honest dollar.

"Penny for you thought?" A beautiful voice said from beside him. Naruto turned to see a black haired beauty. She was wearing a sleek red dress that clung to her curves and large breast like a second skin. Her eyes were a sharp blue that seemed to pierce though him and size him up. For some reason she looked familiar.

"Trust me you don't need my thoughts miss?" Naruto asked dryly as he put a smile on his face.

"Wayne. Alexa Wayne." She said as she shook hands with the blonde.

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service." Naruto said as someone tried to cut in front of him. An arrogant looking college kid who had one to many.

"Hey beautiful, ditch the dumb blonde and hang out with us." He said pointing to a group of young men each looking like they owned the world. Naruto wasn't having any of that. Not in his club. He grabbed the other man by the shoulder.

"Me and the lady were having a conversation. Buzz off." Then shoved across the room into a nearby table, spilling all sorts of drinks onto him. His friends stood up ready for action, then quickly sat down once they Marv appear behind them.

"Its either stay right here or leave gentlemen." Marv said as something caught his eye. "That's a damn fine coat you got there." The young man was startled by Marv's statement. Not wanting to piss off the massive man he slowly took his leather coat off and handed to Marv. "Much obliged." The man just nodded nervously.

Naruto would deal with Marv later. Right now his attention was still on Miss Wayne. " This place is getting boring. How about we take this somewhere else, say a coffee shop?"

"I would be delighted." She said with a small smile that could light up the world.

For once Naruto was enjoying the night and it didn't involve busting up a crime ring.

* * *

"So what brought you into the Shadow Cabinet tonight Miss Wayne?" Naruto asked curiously as he sipped his black coffee.

"Please call me Alexa and I was looking for an old friend." Alexa replied. She noticed people were beginning to stare at the 'Ice Queen of Gotham'. It was unusual to see her out on what was apparently a date. She was going to make the tabloids tomorrow.

"Alright Alexa did you meet your so called friend?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well kinda. You see I had an ulterior motives for coming tonight." She said as she pulled out a very old newspaper from her purse. "Tell me do you remember June 26, 2009?"

"Can't say that I do Alexa. Why?" Naruto didn't make it a habit of remembering things from his childhood. He liked focusing on his cases and what alcohol he was going to order for the club, not who he pick pocketed when he was thirteen.

"I do. I'll always remember that night. It was the night I almost lost my world. The night a young boy took a bullet to save my life from some crook." It was all coming back to Naruto. The first time he ever tried heroics. Some punk kid who threw a trash can. Yep good times. Alexa noticed the realization in his eyes.

"So you remember now. It took me seven years to find you Naruto, but I still remember you."

"Look Alexa what do you want from me. I was some homeless kid that stumbled upon a mugging gone wrong." Alexa didn't reply immediately and chose to look down.

"Joe Chill tried to kill my parents that night. If you hadn't stopped I don't know what I would have become."

"But they didn't so thank me and I'll be on my way." Naruto didn't want to come across as a dick, but he didn't like anyone going over his past either. Most of his records were fake so there was that.

Alexa didn't looked angered or displeased and just continued to look straight through him. It was a cold look that honestly startled him.

"I thought you were someone who was trustworthy. I see that I was wrong." With that Alexa stood up and walked out of the little shop, leaving the newspaper behind. Naruto gave the headline one last look.

 **Wayne's Escape Death! Young Boy the Hero!**

It was because of this that he opened his eyes to being a hero. He never truly forgot it or the young girl who he saved that day. He looked back at her. She was walking down the street while four men slowly following behind her.

His hand went to the storage seal located on his shirt.

* * *

Alexa Wayne was having a bad night. First she wasted it on some night club then the boy she had been looking for years turned out to be some asshole that didn't seem to care. She was so angered she didn't notice someone sneak up on her and grab her arm.

"Hi there pretty lady. What brings you to our side of Gotham tonight." The dirty man said as his friends surrounded her. But Alexa was exactly helpless.

"I was on my way home!" She kneed him in the groin. She then lashed out and kicked one man in the face causing him to stumble back. One man went to grab her again and she elbowed him in the stomach. She went to run away but she heard the sound of a gun. The last crook had wised up and pulled his piece.

"God I think that bitch broke my nose." The crook who got kicked said as got up. His enraged look told Alexa nothing good was coming from this. The crook slapped her across the face, then went to tare her dress. Before that though something hit the crook with the gun. Something big.

It was him. The Batman. The papers couldn't really capture just how shocking and powerful he was. The crook with the gun was unconscious an he was already making quick work of the others. The man who slapped her went to punch Batman, but he easily side stepped it and kicked the man in the back sending him into a nearby car. The other two criminals thought they could overpower the masked hero, but he easily stopped them. A sharp right hook to one sent him down while he lifted the other and threw the him into a wall. Then is attention turned towards her. His eyes locked onto her and he made his way over to her.

"Are you alright." His question caused confusion with her. Here she was about to be raped and then she was save by a bat themed vigilante.

"No." She said with a dry chuckle as her hand went to feel her cheek. It stung at the touch. He seemed to notice this and to his glove off. His hand touched the spot where she was hit and it felt warm to the touch. Suddenly her cheek and lip felt much better. " How did you do that?"

He didn't answer her and continued to looked her. Finally he said " Did you have anyone to call. Friends? Family?"

"I can call my butler."

"Call him and the police. Tell them some trash was left in the street." He said as a disgusted look came over his face and he turned away. He then seemed to flicker away.

Alexa couldn't quite place it, but he seemed familiar somehow.

* * *

From a near by rooftop, Naruto watched as Alexa called the police and he sighed in relief. If he had been a minute slower then something awful may have befallen the Wayne heiress.

 **'You like her.'**

'I was wondering when you were going to show your ugly mug tonight.' The Fox was Naruto only companion, besides Marv. He was smart and he wanted to keep Naruto alive so that he would stay alive. It was an uneasy partnership, but it was one that had worked out well. Sometimes Naruto would even dare to call them friends.

 **'Your avoiding the question.'** He said smartly and Naruto could see that Fox bastard smiling inside his head.

'Since when do you care about my love life?'

 **'I don't, but I do think you need to get laid.'**

"Well, well who knew that the demon fox was such a pervert!' Naruto thought joyously as he made his way across the rooftops. Jumping and clearing them with ease that would make a parkour specialist jealous.

 **'I'm not a pervert, but if you find a woman in your life then you'll stop this hero bulllshit. Heroes tend to get killed. Look at that asshole of a father of yours.'** He said sarcastically. Naruto would have been pissed if he actually cared about his father. Fox was right when he said he was an asshole.

'Didn't he stop you and save an entire village of people?"

 **"Details, details and you forget it was a village full of assholes."**

'Good point.' Naruto thought with a smirk and stopped to start walking up a wall. Having chakra was amazing. It was the greatest adrenaline and allowed him to pull of most of his work. He could move much faster then anyone in this world. Much stronger to and that was before he added chakra to the mix. It took him awhile to get the hang of it, but with a few dozen clones going over his parents notes he was able to replicate most of it.

He could move as fast as car and had an amazing control over wind and like his parents before him he was a master at seals. Seals that allowed him to keep weapons all over his outfit.

-Boss come in.- Marv send over there com link.

"What's up Marv?"

-Police radio just reported that two of Falcone's men were involve in a drive by in your area.-

"I'm on it." And with that Naruto did a jump off the building that sent him flying through the air. He was just getting started tonight.

* * *

Gordon hated a lot of things in Gotham. The crime for one was astronomically high. Higher then anywhere else in the country except Bludhaven. It was so deep into the roots of the city that it also was in the police force. As he and Harvey stood in front of the police commissioner he was reminded of this.

Commissioner Loeb was a large man. Years of sitting on his ass while the city practically burned did that to a person. Years before he had worked with Gordon before he left for Chicago. He had climbed the ranks with a little help from his contacts. He wasn't a good cop but he did know the right people.

"Hello Gordon. How's your family doing after their misfortunate accident?" Loeb asked

"There fine sir. Excuse me for asking but what's this about?"

"Straight to the point then. I'm putting you and Bulloch here in charge of a taskforce to bring down our rodent problem." Loeb stated as more people walked into the office.

The first one was an Africa American male about as tall as Gordon. He was wearing a blue long sleeved button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His head was shaved and he had a smirk on his face. Gordon could tell the man was excited for a challenge.

The second was a man of equal height with thick blonde hair. A large smile plastered on his face. It was supposed to come off as charming but Gordon found it more arrogant then anything.

The third person was the first female, She was Asian in features with black hair pulled up in a ponytail. She had a stern expression on her face and had her arms crossed over her breast. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a red jacked over it and blue dress pants.

"Gordon these are Detectives Ethan Bennett, Arnold Flass and Ellen Yin. They will be apart of your new taskforce to bring down the Bat." Loeb stated as a smirk come to his face.

Gordon on the other hand wasn't to keen on this idea. "Commissioner Loeb you can't be serious!"

"I'm very serious Gordon. Some costumed nutcase is running through Gotham, making my department look bad. I want you to bring him in or its your badge!" Loeb said angrily and dismissed the group except for Flass.

"You wanted to see me sir."

"You know what your job is Flass. Keep an eye on Gordon and the first chance you get take out this Batfreak." Loeb said with a sneer. Flass nodded and followed his fellow officers out. Before he left he had one final thing to ask.

"What about Gordon? What if he doesn't fit in around here?"

"Simple. Take him out to."

* * *

Willis Todd was in deep shit. Having just made bail, his first order of action was to get the hell out of Gotham before his employers found him for failing his job. They didn't like failures.

"Going somewhere Willy." Willis was then grabbed violently and felt himself flying through the air. Lifting him with one hand was the new guardian of Gotham, the Batman. "Wouldn't want to leave with out answering me now would you." He growled and Willis was reminded why this man was quickly becoming the most fearsome thing in Gotham.

He was relentless.

"Please I have family. A son!" Willis said trying to reason with Batman. It didn't work,

"Oh I know all about your family Willis. Your wife Catherine and son Jason. I know that you abuse them regularly. DON'T try and reason with me Willis. Tell me who sent you to kill the Gordon's or I'll drop you!" He said holding over the streets.

"OK! ok! It was Falcone! He said something about unfinished business with Gordon!" Willis said desperately. With that Willis was back on the side walk, his experience with the Batman.

From an alleyway one of Naruto's many clones that were scattered across the city went POOF and re-laid the knowledge back to his creator.

* * *

SO finally done with chapter 2 here. I thought about adding more but this seemed like a good spot to end off. As some people can guess I borrowed a lot of different elements from the Batman mythos. Yin and Bennett are from The Batman cartoon while Flass and Loeb are mostly based off their versions from Batman: Year One and Gordon and Bulloch are mostly based off the Gotham TV show with bits of the comics mixed in. Naruto pulling the tractor tires is taken from the scene from Batman vs Superman.

Naruto will definitely be using chakra in this and will definitely not be an idiot. Sometimes clueless and goofy, but that's just Naruto. As Batman though he will be much more serious, more like an ANBU.


End file.
